Mending the Heart
by Misty Vaughn
Summary: Jake never returns Bella's calls, and becomes more depressed. At her wits end, she sends a vision for help to Alice. Will Edward go back to her? Will the broken pieces be put back together? Takes place in New Moon; look for juicy lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place a few months after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. _

I was walking through the forest with Edward, and he was repeating the same words to me that he had a few months ago:"It will be as if I were never existed." I reached out to him and begged him to not leave me, but he turned around and kept going, not looking back. He disappeared into a fog that was beginning to cover the forest. I tried to follow him, but could not see him. I did, however, see flashes of firey hair through the fog and knew it was _her_. I screamed out Edward's name, and just as Victoria attacked, I woke up. I buried my face in my pillow and the tears began. _I cannot think about him, _I told myself. _He's gone and he'll never be back._ I listened to see if Charlie was still sleeping, and once I heard him snoring I relaxed a little. I felt around for a tissue to wipe my eyes, and then layed my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. It was still dark outside, so I tried to get back to sleep. The past few months have been hell, and I haven't slept good since he left. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy now, and as I drifted back to sleep I hoped that the dreams wouldn't return this time.

The sun peeked through the curtains when I awoke the second time, and I sighed and streched. It was a Saturday, so I didn't have to get up and get ready to go anywhere. Thank God, because I didn't sleep good at all and felt like caca. I contemplated going down to La Push to see Jake, but Billy always had an exuse when I called to talk to him. It had been about three weeks since we had went to the movies, and I didn't understand why he was avoiding me. He was my best friend, the one person I have been able to talk to easily since _he _left, and now he was pretty much gone too. I felt so hollow. Everyone that meant something to me was gone. _He was gone. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle.. all of them._ I tried to be normal for Charlie's sake. I went to school and did my work and ate food. I tried to forget them, but I couldn't. My mind wandered to Alice. I missed her nearly as much as I missed _him. I wonder if she has seen me like this, _I thought to myself. Then the realization came to me : Alice could _see _me. Atleast- if she were looking for me. But she couldn't control all of her I was sure that _he _would tell her to not look for my future, but the fact that she might still see me brought me to a point of realization. **I could send her a message and she wouldn't be able to prevent it!! HA!** I threw back the covers and got out of bed in a frenzy. Charlie was already gone for work. I grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and sat down at my desk to write out my message. I pulled one leg up to my chest and rested my chin on my knee. "Hmmm", I said to myself. I had to think about what I was going to say. Of course, I knew what I wanted to say,"_Tell him that I'm_ _wasting away out here. Tell him I can't eat; can't sleep; that since he left I have been going through the motions just enough to keep Charlie from sending me off to my mom's or some hospital somewhere. Tell him I can't live without him_." But that didn't seem to be the best way. I quickly decided that what to say. I thought about Alice and conentrated on her with everything. "Alice.. please call me. I need to talk to you. Please." I said the last word out loud so that she could hear it in my voice. I wanted her to know how much pain I was in.

Waiting took an eternity. I must have glanced at the time 10 times, but it was only a few minutes after 8 am. I groaned. a few minutes have passed yet it felt like hours. Suddenly the phone rang. I dashed down the stairs and nearly broke my ankle in the process. I snatched it off the wall and pressed the reciever to my ear. My heart was thudding in my chest like a thousand horses and it was everything I could do to keep myself from passing out. "Hello?" I managed to squeak out. The bell-like voice on the other end sounded concerned." Bella? Oh are you okay?" It was Alice. She got my message. She called me. There was hope now. I could feel it. I paused to think of the question. Even with the newfound shred of hope I could not stop the tears anymore. "No", I whispered into the phone through my sobs. I can't... live without him. I am trying SOO hard, Alice. I go to school and work and do my homework and all. But I am not alive anymore. I.. I feel like part of me died, and it hurts. I cannot bear this anymore." I cried even harder now. For months I have kept all of this emotion buried in that part of me that died, but it had finally reached a point that I could not contain anymore. "I told him this would happen", she said after a moment. "But oh no! Don't listen to me. What do I know anyway?" She sighed, and I could hear her whispering the situation to Jasper. I reached the paper towel roll and pulled one off. All this crying was making my nose runny. Alice was back on the line now. " Bella are you there?" "Yes." "Okay, I am going to fix this mess. He will listen to me this time because the family agrees. Both of you have been tormented by this for long enough" "He's... but I thought he didn't want me anymore. He said so himself", I said. " No; he thought he was protecting you whenever he decided to leave. Obviously it had the opposite effect. I will talk to him. I promise. Now go get a shower and eat. You looked bad when I saw you. I will call back in one hour, ok?" "Okay", I grumbled. I hung up the phone and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt wonderful after the morning I had. I stood there for an eternity and let the steaming water pound my back. My shoulders were still stiff. I tried to massage the knots out of them the best I could before I got out. I wiped the mirror and stared back at my reflection. I really did look bad. My eyes had circles around them, and you could tell just by looking into my face that I had been through **hell**. I dried off and threw on a pair of jeans and an old tee. I then headed downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat in silence while I ate it. I continued to try to not think of _him,_ but now I knew that Alice was going to do whatever was in her power to get us together again. Like we should be.

_Alice POV_

I hung up with Bella and turned around to look at Jasper. He tried to tell me not to call; to stay out of it. But he didn't see what I saw. What she has been going through this entire time. I saw her screaming in her sleep. I saw her drifting along like she was in a daze. I had to watch her go through this purgatory and was told to let her go. But I could not do this to her anymore. "Jazz... I am not sorry I called her. I am sorry that I went against your wishes, but I can't see them like this anymore. It is killing her. No exxageration. I will not stand by and watch this go on anymore." We were in Alaska with the Denali clan. Edward had been in South America for the past couple of months, and I knew he would be back very soon. We were met downstairs by Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmet were out hunting with Iriana and Tanya. "How is she?", Esme asked worriedly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Not good. She broke down on the phone. She's been trying to keep from losing control of her emotions, but she's teeteing. I don't know if she will ever be okay if he doesn't end this charade. I think we need to talk to Edward about seeing her. They both need each other." Esme frowned. She knew I was right, but she was concerned that he would blow up. He had resisted all of my attempts in the past to get him to atleast check on her and almost became hostile at the thought. "What do you think, Carlisle? Do you think it's time for him to go back? It's been 5 months and they are both like zombies." Carlisle stood in silence with his arms still around Esme. He thought about my question carefully as he weighed all the options. After a moment, he unrapped his arms from Esme's waist and walked toward the window and looked out. It was raining, but not hard." Yes. I agree. It is time for this to stop. He left her so that she wouldn't hurt anymore. But clearly, this has not worked in the least bit." Jasper was standing next to me, and silently nodded. He finally agreed with me, and that satisfied me. If I could get Carlisle and Jasper on my side, then it shouldn't take long to change Edward's mind. I sighed, and looked out at the rain."Well," I said, "We won't have to wait to talk to him. He'll be here in 2 minutes."

_Edward's POV_

It had been 2 months since I saw my family. I was eager to see them, but at the same time quite hesitant. The rain fell softly as I got out of the car. I saw their figures through the window. Esme had a worried look on her face, and her thoughts confirmed this. She was worried about me. She looked up and saw me looking at her as I came through the door, and quickly came over to me and embraced me. I could feel a calm sweeping over the room and knew it was Jasper. "Hey Jazz" "Hey", he said back. I knew from the calming aura of the room that there was something afoot. "Okay, Alice. What is it?" She was reciting the elemental table in her head. She was keeping me glided over to the sofa and sat down. She wasn't smiling, which also told me that something was going on. "Alice.. what are you up to?" She hesitated for a minute, then looked up at me. I was standing a few feet away from her, waiting for an answer. She looked up at me, and then she showed me. She let her previous visions flow out of her mind like water. There she was; my Bella; screaming out for me in her sleep. I grimaced. They kept flooding my mind. I saw her sitting at lunch by herself with her arms wound tightly around herself. She was suffering. Another one with her crying out in her sleep. I could not watch this.I put my hands on my head and felt like screaming. She was supposed to be better off without me. How could I do this to her? I was in agony. The past 5 months have been like a nightmare I cannot awaken from. I have done everything within my power to stay away from her. I did not want to risk her safety. Alice stopped showing her visions to me. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Edward.....I don't know any other way to put this. If you love her then you will go back to is killing her, Edward!! You left her and now she is empty inside! She cannot **live** without you. She goes through all the motions but she can't live. Neither of you can. And I am not the only one who feels that way." She glanced around the room at our family. The were all watching me, and thinking the same things. _She's dying from a broken heart, _Esme thought._ Poor girl. She needs him like air._ Esme's thoughts were almost enough to make up my mind, but I wanted a better opinion."Carlisle?" He stepped toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. " Edward, it was a very selfless act to leave to protect her, but I can honestly say that neither of you can handle anymore of this. You love her and she loves you. End her pain- and yours. Follow your heart." _Follow your heart._ Those words swirled around in my head. I could not take it anymore. I grabbed my keys and flew out the door.

_Bella's POV_

I finished up my breakfast and went back upstairs to my room. I turned on the computer and while I waited for it to load. It was taking an eternity, as always, so I went back downstairs to grab a bottled water. As I walked past the phone, it rang. I knew it was Alice although it hadn't been quite an hour. I picked up and forced a hello out. I was already worn out. I hadn't really done anything today but I was so exhausted. "How are you feeling?", she asked. "Cruddy", I replied. I was relieved that she was calling me back. I was silent for a moment because my mind went blank. I felt so hollow inside. All exept the pain. "Well..."she started. " I...talked to Edward." I winced when she said his name. I had avoided that name for months and was still not comfortable hearing someone else say it. "Well.... what did....he say?" "He didn't say anything, really. He listened to what I had to say, and what Carlisle had to say. Then he left." "Oh" I whispered. Then her tone changed. " Don't worry, Bella. Please don't worry. Just go get some rest. I have faith that everything will be fine" Was she not telling me something? I tried to get her to tell me but she just kept telling me to go take a nap. So I thanked her and said goodbye. I went back upstairs with my water and plopped down on the bed. I looked at the alarm clock. 9:15 am. I climbed back under the blankets and stared at the ceiling until I dozed off.

_Edward's POV_

I drove hard and fast. I couldn't have slowed down, even if I wanted to. I had to keep moving. I could still see the images of her in my head - crying, curled up in a ball on the floor. _How could I do that to her?_ I thought. I picked up my phone and began making arrangments for a flight. It was only 9. I was at the airport in a matter of minutes, and I hurriedly made it to the plane. I felt as if we weren't going to reach our destination on time. I tried to remain as patient as possible as the plane took off. I stared blankly out the window and thought of her and nothing but her until we landed in Port Angeles. I made my way through the airport until I got out front. It was overcast. Perfect. I hailed a taxi and waited for him to pull up. He rolled the passenger side window down and asked me where I was going. "Well, how far can you get me to Forks?" "Forks? Um... I can't drive out that far. Sorry pal" "It's alright. Thank you, Sir." I headed out of the parking lot and began to make my way west. As soon as I was in the woods, I began to run. I could run the entire way there and not stop to catch my breath. I only stopped long enough to hunt an animal or two. I was outside her house by 12:30. I hesitated as I stood outside her window. Still cracked for me. _I am so sorry Bella. I am so verry sorry._ Then I heard her cry out. It was a shrill cry; one that made my shiver to my core. I could not make her go through this anymore. I leaped toward the window and shoved it open.

_Bella's POV_

_I was chasing him in the woods again. Screaming for him to come back. Frantically, I looked for him in the fog. Then Victoria came out of the fog with a morbid smile on her face. She came right at me. I screamed out his name._ Then a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and I awoke screaming and crying. She had me. I just knew it. I was going to die. "Bella! Bella! I'm here. I'm here.". _Wait. I know that voice. I must still be dreaming. I will never hear that voice again. _ I opened my eyes and attempted to focus through the flood of tears. The first thing they focused on were a pair of topaz eyes. As the rest of him came into focus, I realized I was not dreaming. I then remembered what Alice had told me on the phone. _I have faith that everything will be fine. She knew and didn't tell me. _I was in shock. I stared at him." I am sorry. I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I shouldn't have left you.I will understand if you can never forgive me, but I could not keep away from you anymore." I felt the tears welling back up inmy eyes. "Edward", I said his name for the first time in months. He pulled me close and held me as I sobbed. "I tried. I tried to move on. I just couldn't move on without you. I love you so much." I cried even more now, soaking his shirt. He gently stroked my hair and kissed my cheeks. "I will never leave you again. Neither of us are cut out for this." He shifted me so that I was in his lap. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. He began to hum my lullaby, and I fell into the best sleep I had in months.

When I woke up I looked around the room, expecting him to be gone. I wondered if it were a dream. Then he was there in an instant and all doubt on this being a dream flitted away. He took my face in his hands and looked into my face. He frowned. " Oh, Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. My stomach growled and he chucked a little. "What time is it?" "It's about 3:30. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" "No!" I quickly responded. "I don't want you to go." He smiled at me and stroked my face. "Okay, I won't go", he said. I kissed his cheek as I got up to use the bathroom.I brushed my teeth and hair. I didn't want to look any worse than I had to. I quickly returned to my room where I found him next to my bed on his knees. He was pulling some items from underneath the floorboard. I sat down on the bed and he came and sat next to me. He handed me the items. The pictures. They were right there the whole time? And the CD he made me. He must have realized the confused look on my face, and he quietly explained. " I couldn't take them away from you; it didn't feel right". I layed them down on my nightstand and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart raced. I looked up at him. He flashed a big grin, which made it race even more. His smile dissapeared as he looked into my weary eyes. " I promise you, Bella Swan, that I will never leave you again." I could feel it in his voice. He meant it. I was so glad that he was here now. He was here and I knew that now he wasn't going to leave again. My stomach growled again. He laughed as we walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

_Edward's POV_

I sat at the table and watched her prepare something to eat. She made herself a sandwich and sat down at the table. I watched her intently, trying to make up for the time that I had been away. I wasn't sure how long it would take for her to heal after everything she had been through. I felt incredibly guilty for leaving in the first place. She glanced up and began looking around the kitchen for something."What are you looking for, love?" "My water". "I think you left it upstairs. I'll go get it". I was back before she could say a word. Bella smiled as she took the bottle from my hand."Thanks." She finished her sandwich and threw away her napkin and got up from the table. I watched her move around the kitchen as she took items from the cabinets. She was making spagetti. "Still hungry?" "No", she said. "I'm going to make dinner for Charlie. Then I am going to write him a note telling him that I needed to go to a friend's for a few days, and I am going with you to your house. I don't think that he'll be too happy about you being back just yet. And I don't want to have to explain things to him. I just want to be near you with no interferences." She let it out, and instantly seemed to feel like some of the heavy burden had lifted. I walked over to her and rubbed her arms as she stood in front of the stove. She layed her head back against my chest as the water began to boil. She stayed that way for a minute, then raised her head and poured the noodles into the boiling water. She then opened a jar af sauce and mixed it with some cooked sausage. I ran up to her room and got her the pencil and paper. She sat down and proceeded to write a letter to Charlie.

_Dad, I've got to get out of here for a few days. I won't be far, but I need out of the house. I will be with safe, so don't worry about me. And don't try to find me. I am a big girl. I made a big pot of spagetti for you. I love you Dad. Bella_

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I knew who it was before I looked at it."Hello Alice", I said, slightly annoyed and amused at the same time. "Hey Edward!" Her voice echoed her mood. She sounded much perkier than she had this morning. "What can I do for you?" " I just wanted to know if we are going to get to move back now." "You know the answer to that", I told her. "Okay! See you in a few days!!" Click. She was estatic; I was sure. She had been pestering me for months to come back here. I wished I had listened to her sooner. I was also glad I had not waited any longer to come back. Bella needed me. I needed were the sun in each others' universe. Remove the sun, and there is no center of gravity. Nothing for life to revolve around. I watched Bella as she finished getting put the spagetti in a large plastic bowl with a lid. Her heart was racing, and her face was flushed. I followed her upstairs to her room and pulled her softly down to sit on the bed. "Relax now. I will pack your bag for you." She hesitated for a moment, then muttered, "Okay". She blushed. I sensed that she was embarrased by something, and asked her what was the matter. "I... just.... oh I will just show you." She got up and walked to her closet and pulled out the stereo that Emmett had bought her for her birthday. "You killed it....", I said, shocked." I couldn't look at it. I had to get it out" I chuckled. I'll have to replace it before he notices. She sighed."Sorry", she said. "For what? You've done nothing wrong." "But I feel like everything is my fault. I know that I can't keep from getting something as minute as a paper cut, but I feel like if I were more like you then you and I could just be happy around each other without having to worry about me being vulnerable." I winced when she mentioned paper cuts. This whole mess began with a paper cut.I knew what she was jabbing at, but I was not going to take her life away. Atleast not yet. I sighed. We finished packing her bag and headed down to the truck. She got in the driver's seat. "Some things never change", I said with a chuckle. We headed towards the grocery store. "What are we doing here?", I asked. "I'm going to need food for the next few days". "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV_

My mind was racing as I walked through the store gathering items. _He came back. Oh God he came back to me. After the last 5 or 6 months my Edward came back._ This time my hear soared instead when I thought his name instead of the previous reaction of heartbreak. That made me so happy. I smiled as I walked towards the frozen foods to grab a couple of frozen pizzas. I also grabbed a box of frozen waffles, syrup, a quart of milk, a box of cereal, bananas, and a box of mac n cheese. As I headed towards the register, I bumped into a woman and nearly had a heart attack. I hadn't realized she was standing there until then. But it was her hair that startled me. She had the same hair as Victoria. I could feel my hands shaking and I could hear my heart thimping in my ears as I paid for the stuff so I could get the hell out of there. I nearly tripped as I ran to the truck. He could see something had me scared and had already gotten out and had the passenger door open. He had that serious face on again. "Are you okay?", Edward asked me as he started the truck. I hesitated for a moment. _Do I tell the truth or lie? Lieing will just prolong the inevitable and risk someone getting hurt and I needed to tell him about the dreams. _" I want you to wait until I am completely done before you say anything. And try, please to be calm and not ruin the first day of our new lives together. Regardless of whatever I tell you, I want you to laugh with me and goof off and love me as much as you want. We will come out on top. Is that clear?" He looked frightened, if that was possible.

"I have been having dreams. In my dream I am in the woods and I'm begging you to come back and you walk into a thick fog without turning around. I can't see anything around me but fog. I keep seeing.... wild red hair. I keep looking all around me for you, for the red hair, and I keep saying your name louder and louder the closer she gets. By the time I she gets to me I'm screaming for you and I'm so scared, Edward, so very scared and she gets me right when I wake up." We were at his house by this point and he told me to stay in the truck for a minute and lock the doors. I did what he said as he very cautiously check the area to make sure it was safe. When he was thoroughly satisfied that it was safe, he came to the truck calmly and told me it was safe. He wouldn't let me carry anything in the house. When we got inside he put all of the stuff up while I put on some pajamas. I tried not to bring my old ratty ones. I brushed my hair and took some asprin for my headache. I could relax after I finished my story. If I was going to tell him the truth I might as well tell it all now. He was watching my brush my hair, and walked up behind me and sotly took the brush from me and started softly brushing my hair for me. That felt so nice. I relaxed. "So finish your story, love", he said.

"About a week and a half... two weeks ago, I went to the meadow. I had tried to stay away, but it drew me in, like a magnet.I had to go there. So I found my way there alone. When I got there, the magic was gone. I sat down at the edge and started getting dizzy.I couldn't hold the pain anymore.". He stopped brushing my hair and walked around to the front of me at human speed. I continued, " I didn't see him until he was standing in the meadow near the trees. It was Laurent. He recognized me, and he asked where your family was, and I confirmed his theory that you had moved on. He asked if you visited often, I started hearing the voices, and" -'Love? You were heaing voices?'- "Yes. Anytime I was in the least bit of danger, I could hear you telling me no, or how dangerous and stupid it was to try to ride a motorcyle, and" -'Motorcycle? Bella...' "Let me finish. You told me to lie to Laurent. So I did; I told him that you did visit often. But he seemed to see realize that I was lying. Then I realized that he had been living with the Denali clan and I was sure that they knew that you had left me and why. And he revealed that Victoria would love to have her hands around my neck. He made it clear that it would be much worse than that, and that he was doing me a favor by killing me. I closed my eyes and drew away and all i could keep thinking was your name and how much I loved you.I swear I could hear you growling. Then, a pack of giant wolves came from behind me and they walked right past me and went straight for Laurent, who was now the scared voice told me not to move. They chased him off and I could hear them tearing him apart. I sank back down for a minute in shock.. then got up and ran. It took me forever to get out of the woods. I swear I could hear something around me in the trees, and I just kept running. I got scratched up but eventually I got back to the truck and made it home."

_Edward's POV_

I watched Bella's as she told her story. I kept my promise and waited for her to finish. When she finished, I kissed her on the forehead and we walked downstairs, hand in hand. I led her to the sofa, and gave her a throw to keep warm while I got her something made for dinner. I heard her turn the television on while I went into the kitchen to preheat the oven for one of her pizzas. I also pulled my phone out while doing this. In moments I was on the phone with Alice. "Yes I know, listen. I saw. She's not making a move yet. And I am watching her, don't 't worry about Bella's answe".Ah, Alice knew my plan. She sounded almost giddy. "Now go get your woman something to drink and the oven is ready for the pizza! Chop chop!!" With that, she hung up. At that moment, Bella came walking in. She smiled at me as I got her a glass of ice water. She sat on a stool at the counter and watched me as I stuck her pizza in the oven and set the timer. In a millisecond, I was standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her torso. I buried my face in her hair and took her smell in. It sent shivers through me, almost like electricity. I kissed her collarbone a few times, then I lifted her up and carried back to the sofa for a moment and held out a finger as I smiled. She smiled back, but I sensed a little confusion. I smiled even bigger, and she gasped and she blushed. I was upstairs in a flash. I went to my closet and opened a safe in the back my cloest. I removed one of the contents, and closed it back up. I headed back down to her to take the biggest step in my life. I stuck the small item in my pocket and set down. She looked up at me and smiled at me. I pressed the power button on the remote and sat it on the sofa arm. I snuggled her close and began telling her a story.

"Did you know that both our last names are Irish?" I asked her. "No, I thought yours might be, but I never thought about mine really." Well, do you know any of the old Irish tales?" " Not really, I don't think." " Well, would you like to hear one?" She seemed to get a little exited, because her heart skipped a beat. It made me want to laugh. "The was a small Irish fishing village named Claddagh. The tale says that there was a fisherman from that village named Richard Joyce who was taken along with his shipmates by pirates who sold them as slaves. Richard was supposed to be married to his love the next week. He was sold to Turkish gold smith. During his years as a slave, he never forgot the one person who he would never stop loving. So, he made a ring for her. The ring was simple, but very beautiful: It had two hands, holding a heart, with a crown on top of the heart. It was a sign of everlasting love, friendship, and loyalty. And so, he was set free after many years. He returned home to find his love still waiting for him. He gave her the claddagh, and they were married never to be separated again." I then got down at her feet on one knee. "I had to leave, but I came back to you and will never leave you again. Will you marry me, and be with me forever, Bella Swan?"

_Bella's POV_

Edward had just told me the most beautiful story about two people who loved each other that were separated and found their way back to each other, and now he was proposing to me. I could feel tears welling up as he pulled a beautiful claddagh ring from his pocked. I smiled through all the crying and shook my head and threw myself into his arms. He chuckled as I nearly shouted my answer.I said YES!! We hugged each other and I calmed down and stopped crying. He kissed my lips and my cell phone began buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to me. When I answered it, Alice was on the other line squeeling."Bella!! What did I tell you? Everything will be beautiful!! OH! We are going to get you the perfect dress!!The timer for my pizza went off and He went off towards the kitchen to pull out my pizza. I could smell it from the living room and it was was still jabbering on the phone . He quickly returned with two slices on my plate, and took the phone from me and politely told Alice she could talk to me tomorrow. It was time for me to eat and spend time with her fiancee', and hung it up. He sat down next to me with a smile on his face. My pizza was still very hot so he blew it for me. I laughed a little at the sight. We snuggled on the sofa and watched television together while I ate. He stroked my hair, and took my plate whenever I was done. It was about 6:00 at this point. I exused myself to use the computer for a moment. I sat down, and sent my mom an email:

_Hey mom!! I'm sure you've already heard from Charlie that I left this afternoon. Don't worry about me. I am still in town, and I am with someone who I am safer with than anyone else. I am not hurting. Call Charlie that I will be back in a few days, and to not worry I am going to finish school, no matter what decisions I make in the next few days. And remind him that I am an adult now. I love you, Bella_

He came up behind me as I hit send, and began rubbing my shoulders. My jaw dropped and my eyes rolled back in my head. I looked up at him and smiled and groaned at the same time. He laughed and continued to rub my whole back. Then he began rubbing my feet, which was a whole different story. My heart began to race, and he looked up at me with a concerned look on his face. I asked him why he was stopping, and told him to not stop. "Your wish is my command", he said. I felt my face get hot. After a few minutes he stopped and was on his knees in front of me in front of the computer chair. He had an arm on the side of each leg, and leaned into me and began to kiss me. I leaned into the kiss and slowly he moved his torso closer towards me. My heart was thumping as I felt his cold hands pulling me closer. I felt like electricity was humming through me. He stopped himslf for a moment and gazed up at me with concern in his face. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly." I know you won't hurt me." He sat down at my feet silently. "Look, I love you, Edward. I am going to be with you for the rest of my life, longer if you one day decide to change me. At some point we are going to have to cross this bridge. If you would rather wait until we are married, I can live with that. But I do not want you to understand that it won't be perfect the first time. Okay?". The look on his face changed, and he flashed that crooked grin I love so much. "Okay", he said. We spent the rest of the evening watching wedding shows and laughing at angry brides.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward's POV_

I stayed next to Bella the entire night. I had missed watching her sleep. There were a few times that she started to cry in her sleep, and I whispered into her ear that I was here and I wouldn't go anywhere. She stopped when I did. She mumbled my name a few times which made me smile that she still loved me. I had nearly drug her heart through the mud, but my Bella still loves me. I thought about the story she told me about Victoria. I called Carlisle. I needed to talk to him. "How are things?",he asked when he answered. "They're not bad at the moment. Bella's alseep, and I wanted to ask if Alice discussed the Victoria situation with you all." "Yes she has. She seems to believe that Bella's dreams are connected to her run-in with Laurent in the says it is Bella's subconsious mind telling her that Victoria is getting closer." The last thing she needed was to be dreaming that she was coming after her. I cursed myself for not being able to track her. I changed the subject to their return. "We will be back tomorrow. Alice refuses to wait anylonger. We expect to be in sometime after noon." "Sounds good," I said. We both hung up, and I went back to watching my love sleep.

A little after 8 she woke up. She smiled at me, and I greeted her with a kiss. She stretched, and I helped her sit up on the sofa. I sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her into my lap, and she layed her head on my shoulder. As she sat in my lap waking up more, I stroked her back and asked her how she slept. "Mmm, I slept wonderfully. The best in months", she said smiling. I kissed her head and carried her to the kitchen. She sat on the stool while I fixed her breakfast. I fixed her 2 waffles with a banana. I warmed the maple syrup slightly before drizzling over her waffles. She smiled and complimented me on my cooking skills, and I quickly blamed it on The Food Network. After she finished her breakfast and headed upstairs to shower.

_Bella's POV_

I slept better than I had in months, and Edward made me a delicious breakfast. I finished my food and then went upstairs to shower. I looked in mirror at me reflection, and the color was already back in my face.I put on jeans and a long sleeve tee in a dark blue color. When I came downstairs, Edward stared at me in awe. "You are breathtaking", he said, smiling. He swooped me off my feet at the bottom of the staircase, and I forgot to breathe when he entranced me with those topaz eyes. "Breathe Bella", he said with a smile. I sucked in a breath and he laughed. I exused myself for a human moment, and went to get dressed. I threw on some jeans and a deep blue, cashmere sweater, that Alice insisted I get on one of her horrible shopping trips. I brushed my teeth, and hair, and when I walked out of Edward's bathroom, he was standing there smiling. He carried me down to the sofa where we snuggled up like last night and watched old cartoons. At around 10 am, we got up and straightened up around the house. Edward said the rest of the Cullen family would be arriving in a couple hours, and I was getting antsy. I could barely contain the fact that I was so exited that my best friend would be here in just two short hours. I washed all the sheets that had been covering the furniture, and Edward came into the laundry room to get me. "Come with me for a moment. I have another suprise for you." He took me by the hand and led me towards the front door. A large truck was out front, and two men were bringing something in. It was a bed. I was awestruck. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer and entwined his fingers in my hair. Edward broke away for a moment to show the two men where to take the bed. They were upstairs setting the bed up. Edward had already cleared a space for it while I had been loading the washer. _Sneeky man, _I thought to myself. I vacumned while Edward and the two delivery men put the bed together, and when they were done it was nearly time for the family to show up. Edward thanked the two men and gave them a tip. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So would you like to see our bed? You will be needing somewhere to sleep here, so I took the liberty of getting us one." I smiled as I told him I'd race him up the stairs. I squeeled with delight as I sped toward the staircase and ran upstairs. He was there when I got to the door. He picked me up and carried me in and layed me on the bed and layed next to me. It was a beautiful wrought iron sleigh bed. It was beautiful. It felt so very comfortable that I didn't bother to try to get up. We just layed there, staring in each other's eyes. Neither of us really noticed that Alice was standing in the doorway, until Edward looked up at her.

_Alice's POV_

_Look at these two. They don't look like they've spent a day away from each other. I knew I was right! _Edward and Bella were laying on the bed gazing at each other. Edward heard my thoughts, and looked up. "And we never will again." Bella rolled over to see who he was talking to and nearly threw herself out into the floor trying to get up. Edward and I busted out laughing. God I missed her! I was so exited to see my best friend- my sister, that I couldn't contain myself. I squeeled when I hugged her, and must have hugged too tight, and she grunted,"Can't.....breathe!". "Oops!!", I apologized, and eased my grip. Then, I glanced at what she was wearing and was actually kind of shocked. She was wearing a one of the cashmere sweaters I picked for her when we went shopping before her birthday. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he definitley approved. "So....sister..I hear you're going to get married. I think we need to go shopping!!!" Bella pouted at me," Allliice! Awww, please not today. You just got back." Jasper came from behind me, and stopped beside me, wrapping an arm around me waist. He wanted to say hello to Bella, but was still feeling bad about what happened at her birthday party. He smiled at her, and let out a soft "Hello". She smiled back at him, and returned the favor. She saw he was still weary, and told him, " Jasper, don't feel bad about what happened. It was completely unexspected, and it caught you by suprise. I have never been mad at anyone for what happened. But, I think it's safe to say, from now on Edward needs to unwrap it, or it come in a pretty box." With that she smiled, and laughed, which made us kinda laugh too. I could definitley tell she felt a million times better and smiled. " Well, you win for today. I won't make you go today. But next weekend your toosh is mine, understood?" "Yes, I will give in next weekend", she sighed. "So, are Esme and Carlisle here, too?" "Yes! Come on! They are dying to see you!" I practically drug her downstairs to Esme and Carlisle. Esme was nearly crying, and she wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged her. "Oh, sweetie! I have missed you soo terribly!" Bella looked so relieved to see her, and smiled and wiped a tear from her face. "Welcome home, Bella. We have not been the same since our departure. We are so glad to have you back". He have her a hug too, and then she sat down next to Edward on the sofa. Jasper sat down next to them, and I snuggled in his lap. Carlisle remained standing, and Esme sat down on the love seat. I looked around us and smiled. We were finally home.

_Bella's POV_

I was so glad to be back here. I had Edward back, and he promised that this time he wouldn't be going anywhere. The hole in my chest was finally closing. I looked at Esme and Carlisle, who were now standing near the staircase lovingly doting on each other. I felt my heart jump, and I could exitement and nervousness building in the pit of my stomach. I wanted that to be Edward and I in a hundred years. Jasper let out a little chuckle. He must have picked up on my emotions. I began blushing from embarrassment, which made him chuckle more. _Damn empathic vampire._ Edward smiled and rubbed my back in soothing circles. I snuggled against him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I grabbed the remote control and turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. I found a movie and started to get into it, when Alice piped up and said, "Don't get too into that movie. Emmett and Rosalie will be here in 4 minutes and Emmett is already planning to commandeer the remote. He wants to watch some dumb old football game." I sighed. Some things will never change. I turned off the t.v. and stretched. Edward kissed me softly on the cheek. I turned toward him and he looked at me with those deep eyes and asked me if I was hungry. My stomach answered before I had a chance to. He smiled and took my hand in his, helping me off the sofa." Time to feed the human". We walked hand in hand to the kitchen. I grabbed another one of the frozen pizzas and got it started. Alice came flying into the kitchen with a massive smile on her face. "Rose and Emmett are here!! Come on! Come on!!", she said as she drug me out to greet them. Emmett came barrelling in and picked me up in a bear hug. " I missed you sis", he said, smiling. "Emmett, man she needs to breathe", Jasper said."Oh, sorry", he said, sitting me down, laughing. Rosalie was still standing by the door, eyeing me skeptically. She looked down at my hand and saw my ring. She didn't say anything about the ring, just a simple "Hello, how are you?". I smiled and told her I was okay, and asked how she was. She didn't answer; she just smiled a little. I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around my waist as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Come on, love. Let's let them get settled in." We walked hand in hand to the living room and sat back down on the sofa. Rosalie came and sat down in a lounge chair near the sofa, and Emmett took all their luggage upstairs. He returned in mere seconds, and lifted Rosalie up and sat down in the chair with her in his lap. "So, he finally listened to us and came back. I thought I was gonna have to smack him around a little bit to make him listen." He bellowed out a laugh, and Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Ow, I'm sorry!" We all bursted out laughing. I was so glad to have my family back. In the midst of all the laughter, Emmett stopped abruptly, his jaw dropped as he eyed my ring. "Well, looks like coming back isn't all lil' Eddie did. Congrats, man!! Now you'll be gettin' some!" My face instantly turned red. You would think that after 70 some odd years that he would learn to not say certain things. Rosalie smacked the back of his head again. "You don't learn,do you?" We all burst out laughing again. It felt good to laugh. With that, Alice drug me out of the room and up to her room. "We need to let Charlie know that you are over here. I saw him in a vision and he's worried about you." " I really don't want to talk to him. He's going to be so livid." "Don't worry. I already know what's going to happen, but first you need to call him and check in." I dialed the numbers, and after two rings he answered. "Bella?" "Hey dad." Where are you? Are you okay? Why did you leave?" I didn't think he was ever going to ever give me a chance to answer any of the questions. "Yes, Dad. I am fine. I was going to stay at Angela's for the weekend, but I ran into.. Alice. So I am with her." There was silence. "You're with Alice?" "Yes I am with Alice. I ran into her at the store. Apparently things didn't go well in L.A. They didn't like it because the people were superficial and snooty. They are moving back." More silence. "I don't know what to say, Bella. I don't know if I want you over there after he left you and didn't so much as call you." I told myself that I wasn't going to fight with Charlie, but I was going to stand my ground. " I understand why you say that, but I love the Cullens, most importantly Edward. And I have no intention of avoiding any of them." Charlie started sounding aggitated when I said this. "Now Bella, I am your father and I said I do not want you around that damn Cullen boy! I think you need to come home now." _Did he just tell me that I can't see my Edward? MY fiancee'? Oh no no no. I had suffered for 5 months and I will not suffer one day more_. I felt myself getting angrier,and my face getting hotter and hotter_ . _"No, dad. I am sorry but I WILL see Edward when I want to. I am 18 now. I am a legal adult. And if you cannot understand that I am old enough to make my own decisions, then I think it's time for me to pack my things and move out. I love you, Dad, but I won't be told by anyone who I can and can't see. I will be over later to get my things." With that I hung up the phone. I took in a deep breath and looked up at Alice. Jasper then tapped on the door, and pushed it open. He looked at me with bug eyes, and said,"Wow. The anger coming off you- I've never seen you get so pissed." I laughed a little, and apologized for yelling so loud. We headed downstairs, and were met by the shocked faces of Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Emmett was the first to speak (doesn't suprise me though since he usually is). "Little sis you are scarey when you're mad. Edward you better watch her. You don't want to piss that one off." Smack. We all laughed. Edward pulled me down into his lap and rubbed his face into my neck. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't want your father to yell at you like that." I turned and looked into his face."Edward Anthony Cullen, do not apologize. I love you with every fiber of my being, and without you I would surely be sitting there in that house alone in every sense of the word. If he cannot get it through his head that you are all I need, then he can kiss my ass. I don't need his crap. I am and adult, and can make my own decisions." Edward looked shocked. A smile crept across his face as he looked into my eyes, lustily. "You know you are so hot when you are mad." Emmett snickered " Heard that". Smack again. He will never learn! I blushed, and felt my pulse begin to race. He silently chuckled as he gave me a soft kiss just under my jaw line. Esme gracefully entered the room, and smiled at me. "Sweetie, I pulled your pizza out for you. It's already cut for you." I smiled and thanked her, and went towards the kitchen. I grabbed a couple slices, put them on my plate, and sat down to eat. Esme sat down with me. "How are you doing?" I chewed my food, and swallowed while pondering my answer."I am honestly feeling like I have done a complete 180. The last time that I was this happy was before- you know. I just wish that my dad wouldn't be so harsh about it. I mean, I can't tell him the real reason that you all had to go in the first place, but I just wish he would understand that I love Edward and that it was never some crush to be gotten over with a pint of Ben n Jerry's and some mushy movie. Edward is my other half. Vampire or not. He and I are fate, and I can't let my overprotective father get all bent out of shape. Esme hugged me, and rubbed my back. "It will be okay. And I can come with you. I won't let anything happen to my daughter." I didn't want to impose, but I knew she could be a powerful ally. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose." She smiled, and rubbed my head. "Of course not, dear. There is no need to worry." I sighed, and finished my meal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Esme POV_

When Bella finished her lunch, she and I headed into the living room where the boys were watching a football game. Rosalie and Alice were upstairs talking about the wedding. As we reached the living room, Edward snapped his head towards Alice's room. I took it that she was having a vision. Edward's face was blank for a moment, then he began chuckling. He stood up and walked toward Bella and I. He kissed her cheek, and sighed. "Your father is going to be livid when we go pick your things I promise that things are going to be just fine." He smiled and took her by the hand. Jasper joined us in order to keep emotions under control. Edward and Bella took Bella's truck, and Jasper and I took Emmett's Jeep. "So.. did you hear the conversation between Charlie and Bella?", Jasper asked. I had heard it, and did not like hearing the things that he said about my son and daughter. "Yes, I heard the conversation. I didn't like the way he talked to her." "Yeah, he mad you mad." We spent the rest of the trip in silence. I was thinking about my poor Bella, and what she must be going through. The way he spoke to her on the phone was wrong. We pulled into the driveway, and Charlie was sitting on the step waiting for us. Bella and Edward got out first, and they headed towards the door holding hands. Charlie was red in the face, and tried to let Bella in first, in an attempt to get her in and lock the door. Edward, aware of his plan, headed into the house first, with Bella in tow. Jasper and I followed in after Charlie. Upstairs, Bella and Edward were emptying the contents of her drawers into boxes, not even worrying about organization. Charlie stood at the top of the stairs, watching them fill box after box. Bella brushed passed him on her way to the bathroom to gather her things, and to separate out her laundry. "I'm not letting you leave, don't know what's good for you. You are making a mistake", he said. She stopped for a moment, and looked him in the eye,"Being with Edward is NO mistake.I am moving out, Dad. You won't stop me." Jasper glanced over at me, and he could feel the anger building within me. I had had enough. "Exuse me,Charlie. May I talk to you for a moment?" He turned around and came stomping down the stairs. "What do you want?", he barked. Jasper shot a wave of calm over us, which I was thankful for. "I think we need to talk", I began. " I understand why you are apprehensive about Bella being with Edward, but there are a few things that you may not know, that you should know. Edward did not leave to hurt Bella. My husband was offered a unique position in Los Angeles, and so he took it. As much as we love Forks, we agreed to give it a few months to see if we liked it or not. However, the entire family felt out of place there, not only because we prefer to live somewhere quiter, but because our family wasn't the same. Bella has become an important person in our family, and we love her , noone in our family took the separation harder that Edward. He hardly ate, didn't laugh, and became a recluse. I have never seen my son so lost. We all felt empty and chose to come back. I know they are seniors in high school, but these two are meant for each other. and they are so lucky to have found each other. Most people could only wish to be this lucky." Charlie sat lost in thought for a moment, then spoke."I guess you are right. But I still don't know how I feel about her moving out." At that moment Bella walked into the room. Edward didn't stop. He carried the boxes out to the car."Dad, I know, but I have spent the entire time that Edward has been gone feeling dead inside. I can't bear the thought of being away from him anymore. And it's not like I'm going to be partying and getting drunk. I'm not dropping out of school, and I am still thinking about going to college. I just can't be away from Edward anymore. If it makes you feel any better, I can come over and we'll have dinner every night, ok?" "Okay, Bella. But I want you to be responsible. You might be an adult, but you will always be my little girl." He stood up and hugged his daughter. "I love you, Bells." "I love you too, Dad." By the time we were all done talking, Edward had her room packed and loaded in the truck. We all headed for the door, and before I walked out, Charlie stopped me, with a look of worry covering his face. "Please keep an eye on my little girl. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." I smiled, and promised him she would be safe. With that, we all headed home.

_Bella's POV _

I was relieved that everything went as well as it did. I guess had it not been for Jasper, my moving out would have been a yelling match. Not only that, but Esme talked to Charlie and got him to see reason, somehow. As we pulled into the drive, Alice dashed out to the truck. She was beaming as she nearly jerked me out. "Bella!!", she squealed." My sister is moving in!!" She jerked me out of the truck and into a hug, and then danced her way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Edward and Jasper carried my things into the house; and I went into the kitchen where I made myself a glass of ice water. I glanced up at the clock, and realized that it was already 6. My stomach growled. I pondered what I wanted to eat, and realized I hadn't had any chinese food in a long time. I headed upstairs where I found Edward hanging the last of my clothes in his massive closet. Emmett's booming laughter interupted the silence. Apparently there was some funny commercial on where two stuffed animals were sitting in the back window of a car were being thumped by the speakers, causing them to appear to be gettin' it on. Edward began chuckling as well. I imagine he watched it through Emmet's thoughts. I walked over to him, and he pulled me into his arms, and breathed me in. He ran his fingers through my hair, then cradled my face in his hands. I became lost in his eyes and he leaned in and softly began kissing me. He left a tingling trail down my neck, and across my collarbone. I felt a lusty shiver shoot down my spine, and could not hold back from moaning. He slowly stopped, and then wrapped his arms around me. I sank my face into the crook in his neck, and inhaled his divine scent. At that moment, I was more at peace than I had been in a very long time. My growling stomach interrupted our moment, and we looked at each other, smiling. "What would like for dinner, my love?" " I really want some chinese. I haven't had that in so long. Do you think that's cool?" He traced my cheekbone with the tip of his smooth finger, and said,"Anything for you, love." He grabbed a light coat for me to wear, and his keys. Alice was straddled across Jasper's lap, trying to distract him from a game he was now playing aginst Emmett. We waved and let everyone know we would be back in a little bit.

The restaurant was in town, and so with Edward's lead foot, we were there in less than 5 minutes. We pulled into the parking lot, and he got out, then opened my door for me. We walked up to the counter, and I asked for the Sesame Chicken platter with an eggroll and cheese wontons, and a bottled water. Edward payed for my food, and we sat down and waited for my take out. While we sat and waited for the order, we began chatting about the wedding. Edward smiled, and asked me," So, my love, when would you like our wedding to be set for?" I smiled and contemplated his question. I wanted to do it while it was still fairly warm, so I figured this summer would be perfect. We could get married, have a honey moon, and still have a few weeks before college started to get back. That reminded me of something else. Did I want to go to college? I knew the answer was yes; and we would have to start filling out applications." I say this summer. We can get married, go on a little honeymoon, and come back and go to college together. What do you think?" Edward dazzled me with his smile as he reached across the table to take my hands in his. "I think that would be perfect, love." Suddenly, his expression changed from a smile to a blank one. He looked towards the door, and Jessica walked in. Oh, how wonderful. "Bella! You didn't tell me that Edward was back!! Oh my GOD!!" I did not want to have this conversation with her. She could be so annoying."So..", she started, "are you here to visit or are you staying?" Edward did not look like he wanted to be having this conversation with her. " Yes, my family is returning." A little woman placed a bag of food on the counter, and Edward went and got my food. We told Jessica we'd see her around and left. I was so thankful to get away from her. "She's going to tell the entire school, isn't she?", I asked. "Yes, she is already on the phone with Lauren telling her she ran into us, and that we are moving back." I grumbled. I did not want to face all those nosy ass people at school. Edward looked over and noticed that I was a little down. "Are you okay? Tell me what you're thinking." "Well, I'm thinking about tomorrow and how you and I are going to be 'front page news' tomorrow. And I know Lauren is going to have some smart remark to make. I'm honestly tired of her mouth. One of these days someone is going to make her eat her own words, and I am going to laugh." Edward smiled and laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he said, "Bella, my love, you are so cute when you are angry." We pulled into the garage, and went into the house. I sat at the table and ate my food, while Edward sat and watched.

After I finished my meal I took a seat next to Emmett in the living room, and Edward kissed my head, and said he needed to go talk to was still playing video games, right where we left him when we went to get my dinner. "So, how was your chinese? Any cat in it?" I laughed. "If there was it tastes alot like chicken." He started snickering. "Isn't everything supposed to taste like chicken?" "Yeah, supposedly. We ran into Jessica when we were waiting on my food." Emmett started fake vomiting. "Oh, God I hate that girl. Did she talk your ear off?" "Yeah, and I think she's writing a book about me because she couldn't stop asking questions. She was on the phone calling Lauren before we even pulled out of the parking lot." Emmett groaned. "Listen, if they start givin' you trouble, don't take it. Don't be afraid of them. They're just a couple of snotty skanks." Emmett's words gave me a boost of confidence. I had never been one to confront people like Lauren. I usually don't bother with peoples' comments, but I did mind the fact that they would drag Edward into it. I gave Emmett a hug, and thanked him. "Aww, it was nothin'. Besides, you gotta learn to stand up for yourself, sis. Don't let people try to walk on you. You are better than most of them, so don't take their , you wanna play Guitar Hero?" I thought, _What the hell. Why not? _"Sure, but go easy on me I've never played." He showed me all the buttons, and told me how to do a few things. I was nervous, so I started with it on training mode, and chose Pat Benetar. Emmett's laughter wasn't helping the fact that I missed nearly all the notes. By the time I had finished, I had decided that I wouldn't be doing that again anytime soon. My score was 12%. I was embarrased at my failed attempt to play a game. "Thanks, but I think I will stick to my books." I got up and went upstairs to get a shower before bed. It was already 8:30 by this point, and all the events of the weekend had worn me out. The hot water felt divine as it pelted by back. After I shaved and washed up, I got out and dried off. I wrapped a towel around myself and began blow drying my hair. I heard a knock on the door, and Alice cracked it open. "Can I come in? I wanted to see you before you went to bed." "Sure. What's up?" She walked in and sat down on the counter. "I want to pick out your clothes for you tomorrow, but I know that sometimes I can be a little pushy, and I feel bad about that. So, I thought that we should work together instead. That way I can dress you, but I'm letting you control things like how tall the heel is and how short the skirt is, and things like that. Deal?" I smiled. That didn't sound as unbearable as her busting in out of nowhere and invading my wardrobe. "I can handle that. Thanks." "No problem! Oh, hurry up and put these on. It's just your jammies, nothing special. We need to get your clothes out for tomorrow,"she said, putting her finger to her head," and it is going to be a very memorable day for you. But don't worry in the end you are going to feel like a new woman!!". With that, she flitted out of the room. I my pajamas to make sure they were safe. She had handed me a sapphire blue 3/4 sleeve shirt, and black flannel pants. I slipped into them, mentally thanking Alice for these soft slices of heaven. I stepped out of the bathroom, and entered the closet. Rosalie and Alice were going through my clothes. "What are we going for, Alice?" "Hmm, we need something that says: strong; confident; beautiful." They stopped talking for a second, and looked at each other. I knew they were talking low enough that I couldn't hear, and I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to know. I trust them. After about 10 minutes of looking, we came up with a pair of black leather flats, a pair of grey pinstripe pants, a cream color angora sweater, and a grey blazer. They also made plans to curl my hair a little, and Rosalie was loaning me a string of pink pearls to "accentuate". I really wasn't one to dress up, but I really did like it. I thanked them for helping, and got ready to slip into bed. Edward was walking into the bedroom as Alice and Rosalie were walking out. Rosalie stopped in the doorway, and turned around. "I know I haven't been the nicest person in the past, but I see that you have become a member of this family, and someday I will tell you more about me, so you have a better understanding of why." I thanked her, and Edward closed the door. I was crawling into the bed, and he walked at vampire speed to the other side of the bed. He lay down next to me, but on top of the thick blue comforter. I snuggled into him and stared into his delicious topaz eyes. I reached up and cradled his face in my hand, and he leaned his face into it, kissing my palm. He started running his hands through my soft,hair. I sighed,"Today was a good day." He kissed my head, and said "Yes, love. Today was a wonderful day. I love you." "I love you too". He started humming my lullaby, and I fell asleep.

_Edward POV_

I sat and watched Bella sleep, and she was so beautiful in the moonlight. Alice tapped on the door, and came into the room. _Do you want to go hunting with me and Jasper? Rosalie said she could keep an eye on her for a few hours. _I nodded. I had school tomorrow, so hunting now was a good idea. I kissed my Bella on the head and slipped out into the night with my brother and sister. We headed north-west, where we caught the scent of some deer. We each crouched, ready to pounce. I took down two deer, Alice feasted on one, and Jasper had two. On our way back, we joked around and laughed. It felt good. It was good to finally feel like our family was whole again, and it was.

When we arrived back to the house, Esme was watching a remodeling show, which I was glad to see that someone managed to get him off. I kissed her head, and went upstairs to take a quick shower. After my shower, I threw on a pale grey shirt, and a pair of khacki pants. I let Rosalie go, and I returned to my place next to my resting angel. She smiled in her sleep, and whispered my made me smile to be here to hear my name come from her lips. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. I stayed right there with her the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella POV_

When I awoke the next morning, I felt like a million dollars. The bed Edward had gotten us was soo comfortable. I stretched, and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. Edward kissed my cheek."Good morning, love. I trust it you slept well?" I smiled up at him. "Yes, I slept better than I think I ever have." He lifted me out of bed, and carried my bridal style down to the kitchen. He fixed me a glass of orange juice that I sipped on while he made a bagel with cream cheese for me for breakfast, and a banana. After I ate my breakfast I went upstairs to get my clothes on and brush my teeth. I started to knocked on Alice's door to let her know that I was ready for her to do my makeup and hair, but before I could, she opened the door. "I know. Come on. Let's go to my bathrooom." I followed her to her bathroom, where she began tweezing my eyebrows. After 5 minutes of having hair pulled, she started my make up. She kept it natural, thank God. Once she finished my face, she did my hair. She curled just the ends, then pulled my hair back on one side, and pinned it with a beautiful barette. When she finished, I got to view the finished product. I was impressed. "Now come on!! It's time to go to school.", Alice said as she grabbed her things. We hurried downstairs where Edward was talking to Esme. When he saw me coming down the stairs, he looked up at me with love in his eyes. He smile and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. "You look absolutely stunning, love." I smiled as I kissed him. "Thank you", I said, blushing. "Carlisle has already been to the school this morning and signed you two back up. I love you and will see you later this afternoon." She gave all 3 of us kisses on the cheek, and we were out the door and on our way to the Volvo.

We arrived in a matter of minutes, and we pulled into a parking spot. Edward opened the door for me, and I took his hand as he helped me out of the car. Everyone's eyes were on us as we made our way to the door. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and we made our way to the office. Once they took care of their business there, we all headed off to our classes. I had all my classes with Edward, coincidentally, and Alice had first, third, and fourth period with us. The only class I didn't have with Edward was Gym last period. Noone really talked to any of us, just whispered. At lunch, the three of us sat together, with Edward and Alice sitting on either side of me. We were minding our own business, when Lauren came galavanting over to our looked up with a look of annyance written all over his face. "So...",she began, "when are you going to drop this skank and try a real woman, Edward?" He looked nauseous. I turned around, stood up, and looked her in the face. I had had enough of her and I was going to let everyone know it."Okay, since you seem to be too dense to figure this out, let me make myself perfectly clear. Edward- is mine. He has NEVER given you reason to think that he wants you. So keep your paws off my man and don't even so much as THINK about us."She looked like steam should have been shooting from her ears. Lauren rared back as if she was about to hit me, and at that moment I reached behind me and picked up a piece of chocolate cake from my tray, smearing it across her chest. The entire lunch room began laughing. Her jaw dropped, and she held her arms out from her sides and huffed before taking off. I felt so invigorated. I sat down and finished my chocolate milk before we got up and dumped our trays. We headed to our classes as if nothing had happened.

By the time I got to gym class I was ready to go home. I was tired of everyone and wanted to go home and watch a movie with my family. I sat on the bleachers during gym. The coach hardly ever made me dress out, seeing as how it was dangerous to my health. I watched everyone else play basketball while I doodled and thought about Edward. I couldn't help but think about him, all the time. My mind wandered to the events at lunch. I was proud of myself that I had stood up for myself, even though I hate attention. Standing up to Lauren was good for me. For so long I had dealt with peoples' crap. I constantly had to deal with Mike hitting on me, and Lauren and Jessica hitting on _my _Edward. It felt like no matter how many times the two of us turned them down, they never seem to take a hint. _Why couldn't people just leave us alone_? _Could they not understand that we are together? What is it going to take? _As if on cue, Mike started making his way towards me. I sighed, and said a silent prayer asking for the strength not not slap him. "Hey Bella, what 'ya drawing?", he asked, sitting down next to me. " A hangman", I answered, nonchalantly. He didn't seem to take the hint I was trying to send him. I was starting to feel annoyed at his presence. "So.... a bunch of us are going down to La Push this Friday. Do you wanna come?" , he asked. "No," I said, while fiddling with the ring on my left hand, "Edward and I have too many college applications to fill out, and I don't think I need to be down at La Push." He gazed down at the ring on my finger, and whispered out an "Oh". I looked at my watch, and stood up, saying,"The bell's about to ring, but I'll see you later." I gathered my things and headed out towards the parking lot as the bell rang. I found Edward waiting for me at the entrance to the gym."Everything fine, love?", he asked. I smiled, saying, "Yes, everything is absolutely blissfull." He wrapped his right arm around my waist, and we made our way to the Volvo to go home. Once we were in the car, Edward leaned across and pulled me into a deep kiss, entwining his long fingers in my hair. I lifted my arms and placed them around his neck, and ran my fingers through is bronze hair. I could taste his sweet breath as I caressed his cold tongue in my warm, wet mouth. My breath became labored, and he pulled back, allowing me to get some air. My heart was thumping, and began to slow down as I caught my breath. He flashed his beautiful crooked smile, making me blush a deep shade of red. We made our way home at the end of a perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thoughts are in italics, just in case I didn't mention it before. Also, I wanted to thank all the people who have sent in reviews, and please, let me know what you think of the story so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

_Edward's POV _

The next few weeks back in Forks went by quite fast. Bella and I became inseparable, since I charmed my way into getting my schedule adjusted to match Bella's. The gossip around school seemed to die down, but unfortunately the thoughts of the student body hadn't been as thoughts of the entire school bombarded me as I walked down the hall holding Bella's hand. Some thoughts we nice, and some were.. not so nice._ She is so lucky to have a decent guy. Not many of those left_, one student thought. _ I don't know what she sees in him. He's nothing but a rich boy._ I turned around and say Mike Newton standing by his locker glaring at us, and I shot him a large, toothy smile. He looked at me bug eyed, and turned his head back towards his locker. I quietly laughed to myself. Bella looked up at me with those deep brown pools. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, love.", I said with a smile. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a very shocked Mike. "Did you scare Mike again?", she asked with a smile. "Maybe...but only because he seems to think I'm nothing more than a rich boy." "Well", she said, kissing my chin, "I don't care what Mike or anyone else thinks because I love you, not them. And as far as Mike goes, he's the boy, not you." She smiled, and I leaned down and kissed her softly as I ran my hands through her dark, soft tresses. Her heart began to race, sounding like a beautiful song to my ears. I stroked the side of her warm face and she sighed. We continued on our way to first period.

Later in the day, we made our way to lunch. Lauren and Jessica stared at us as we walked to our table. Bella had quit buying her food from the lunchroom, and started bringing food from home. Esme was more than thrilled to make her lunch everyday. Today she was having grilled chicken pasta with a garlic and basil pesto sauce. We all sat at our table and pretended to eat while Bella wolfed down her lunch. "Mmm, this is so good!", she said as she took another bite. Emmett gauked at her. "Geez, sis. Aren't you going to come up for air?" Bella's melodic laughter filled the air. "I can't help it! It's absolutely delicious!" She smiled, and continued eating. I had been distracted by Bella and didn't hear the hateful thoughts swirling around in Jessica's head._ Look at her. She's eating like a pig. I can't believe he went back to her. Ugh! _I fought the urge to turn around and correct her. I gripped the side of the table in order to keep myself in check. Jasper looked over at me, noticing my rising anger, and sent a sea of calm over me. _You looked like you needed that." _Thanks, Jazz", I whispered low enough for everyone at the table, excluding Bella, to hear. "Jessica's thoughts about Bella had me a little.. irritated." Alice, who was sitting in front of me, could see Jessica from over my shoulder. I could see through Alice's thoughts that she was staring down my Bella. "Hey!" Alice snapped at Jessica. " Why don't you mind you business!" Jessica's jaw dropped as she looked away. We all snickered. "What's her deal?" Bella asked. "Nothing really. She's just having some jealously issues" Jasper said, snickering. Bella sighed, and finished off her bottled water and started to stand to throw away her trash."Here, love, let me get that for you", I said, standing up. I kissed the top of her head, and inhaled her beautiful scent. It no longer made my throat burn, instead it warmed my cold heart. I took her trash and disposed of it, returning to the table. Bella smiled up at me as I sat down. We stared in each others' eyes, and we were both too engrossed in each other to notice the cafeteria had began to empty. I was shaken out of my trance by Emmett waving his hand in front of my face. "Helloo!! It's time to head to class. You two can get all googly-eyed later." I rolled my eyes at my brother, and took Bella's soft hand in mine as we made our way to Biology. We had a pop quiz, which I finished in less than 5 minutes, followed by Bella.

It was a Friday, so after the rest of the class finished thrie quizzes, we were allowed to sit and chat until the bell rang. I turned towards her, and carressed her hand in mine. "So, me dearest Bella," I said, smiling,"What are your plans tonight?" "Well, I have dinner tonight with Charlie, but this afternoon I need to go to the library to do some research for a project." I couldn't recall any projects we had in class, and since her mind is impenetrable, I didn't know what she was working on. "Oh really?", I inquired,"Anything I can help with?" She inhaled quickly, her eyes were wide and she looked as if she had been startled. "Uh, no.. I mean.. it's nothing really. Just some girly stuff." I knew she was lying about whatever was at the library. "I'm going to ask Alice to come along with me, though. I need her expertise." _Tell her I'd love to go with her! _Alice thought to me. I smiled. "She's looking foward to going to it. I'm going to go hunting this afternoon, and Emmett and Jasper will probably be with me, but I should be home by 9 or so. Then, we can all watch a movie together, if you want." "That sounds like a good plan." She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on top of hers, wishing all the while that I could hear her thoughts. The bell rang, and we stood up and made our way to the gym.

_Bella's POV _

I used to hate gym class. I have always been clumsy, and never have enjoyed sports. But now that Edward has it with me, I love it. He talked to Coach about working with me on my lack of athleticism, and he agreed. God, I love that dazzling vampire. Today we were playing basketball; and Edward was planning to attempt to teach me how to shoot the ball into the hoop. He stood next to me and began bouncing the ball as he talked."Okay, we're going to keep it as simple as possible. I'm going to teach you to shoot the ball into the hoop." I smirked. _If he thinks he can teach me how to get it in the hoop, more power to him,_ I thought to myself. "Okay,but just don't get your hopes up. I'm not making any guarantees that I'll be able to do it without getting a concusion." He threw his head back, and laughed. "Silly Bella. I promise you aren't going to get a concussion. Now, here's how you shoot", he said as he began to show me the steps involved. After about 10 tries, I finally got the ball in a hoop. I squeeled and started jumping up and down, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around, smiling like the cat that got the canary all the while. He pressed his lips into mine and twisted a lock of hair around his finger. "You did wonderful, love." I threw my head back and laughed. "Yeah after the tenth time! But, you know, I never would have been able to do it if you hadn't taught me. Thank you, Edward. I love you." "As I love you."

We spent the rest of gym bouncing the ball back and forth to each other and shooting hoops while talking about college. "So, have you thought anymore about college?" "Yes", I sighed. "I'm not 100% sure on whether I want to go or not. I've only got a little saved up, and I need to do some research on grants and learn more about loans and all." "Love, why won't you just let me take care of the costs? You're going to be my wife, and it's not like we can't afford it. Trust me when I say that money is NO object." I thought about it for a moment. _There's no use in me fighting him about this. And it's not like they are going broke. They probably have more money than God. _"Okay. If I go to college I will let you...pay for it. But just so you know, I'm not going to like it." "Of course not, love." he said with a grin on his stopped dribbling and wrapped his arms around my waist and reeled me in. "So, what is it your researching at the library?" _Oh, crap. what do I tell him?_ I had a dream a few nights before that I never thought I would have. In my dream, Edward and I were out in the woods with the family. We were all laughing and having fun. Two children came running up to us. The little boy had bronze hair, and deep green eyes with butterscotch flecks, and looked to be about 12. The little girl, who was younger, donned beautiful, long brown hair with the same shade bronze streaks running through it, and her eyes were brown with golden flecks. Both children were pale, but had rosy cheeks."Mama! Mama! I'm hungry!" the little girl said, looking up at me. "Yeah, can we go hunting, Dad?" the young boy questioned. Edward looked to me with a huge grin, and we took off with our children at vampire speed into the forest. _Our children_. They were ours, and in every sense of the word. When I awoke from the dream, I came to the realization that I wanted to have babies. Edward's babies. Thus, the trip to the library for research. I didn't want to tell Edward what I had planned on looking for, because he's a worrywort, and I don't want to get his hopes up. "Well.. I want to get some books to look at for the wedding, you know, to learn about different traditions, and to get some unique ideas." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, and he still wore a look of suspicion. "Okay, just don't forget you have dinner with Charlie this evening." He leaned into me, whispering "I love you, my Bella. Be safe this evening, okay?", and kissed my pulse point. In an instant my heart started thumping with a vengence and I started getting weak in the knees. He chuckled and walked me to the locker room where I could get changed. Alice met me by my locker with a smile stretched across her face. " Hurry!! I want to go research the ' wedding ' " she said, making sure to use her fingers to quotate the word wedding. She knew what I was going to research. I mouthed _ are you blocking your thoughts, _and she nodded in response. We made our way back out to the gym, Edward analyzing the two us suspisciously. "Alice I know you. What's up?" She turned around, but kept walking in the direction of the parking lot. " Look- if you must know, I'm trying to figure out the perfect wedding gift, and I don't want you to know what I'm thinking of, ok?" She smiled sweetly at him as he rolled his eyes. The whole scene made me laugh out loud, knowing what was really going on. We stopped at the cars, stopping to say goodbye to Edward. We held each other tight, breathing in each others' scents. "I'll miss you", I whispered in his ear. He kissed me, smiling into it. "And I will miss you. But don't worry, in 6 hours we'll be snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie. So go have fun, love. Call me if you need me." With that, he climbed into his Volvo, and sped off towards home.

Alice and I took our time getting into her Audi TT Roadster, making small talk until we were sure Edward was out of hearing range. "So, who is Jasper riding with?", I asked as Jasper walked up. "he'll have to ride with Rosalie and Emmett so we don't run into Edward at the house." "And why is that?" Jasper asked, with a smirk on his face. "It's a suprise for Edward that he can't know about. You're gonna have to ride home with Rose, but don't you worry. I've got a suprise for you **later.**" "Ooh, really?" he said, snaking his hands around Alice's waist and pulling her into himself roughly. She kissed him deeply, moaning, "Mmmm I love my southern man!" She smacked his ass, and he strode towards Rose's BMW. He chuckled, and we headed for the library. "So," I started, "I've got a problem. How do Edward and I... get... intimate..... without him freaking and thinking he'll hurt me? Alice looked over at me as she drove speed limit through town, smiling. "Tolerance. He's gotta build up his tolerance. Think about it this way : when someone is building their tolerance to something, let's say.. alchohol.... you have to start at the bottom and work your way up. So, if you and him start fooling around a little, not only will you be building his tolerance, but you'll have some fun too!" "Alice!" I shouted. My face turned beet red, causing her to laugh histerically at me. "There's nothing to be ashamed of! It's not like I haven't fooled around before. Besides, we're sisters and sisters talk about sex." "I know but don't say..._it_. I haven't done it yet, and it's still embarrassing to talk about." She sighed as we pulled into a parking spot. "Do you want me to help you find ways to loosen him up?" "Yes." "Okay, but that means we have to do a little shopping. And before you groan, we'll only be going to one store. So don't have a cow." We got out of the car and made our way into the library. I signed in on the sheet, and made our way to the computers. Alice followed suit, and we took computers next to each other. "Now, what exactly do you want me to type?" she whispered. "Half vampire, half human children" I whispered even lower, so noone but her could hear me. We both began our searches. Within moments, Alice jumped up and jerked me by the arm. "Look! I found something!" "SSHHHH" the librarian said. She had found a wiki page on _dhampirs._ It said that dhampirs are half vampire, half human, with the father being the vampire and the mother being human, and having all the ablilities of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. So it might be possible for Edward and I to have a family. A real family. I couldn't help but smile, and it reached my ears. My heart sped up, making Alice smile too. "Is this what you wanted to hear?" "Yes. It is. If there are old legends about vampires having babies with humans, then that means that I can give Edward the one thing he thought he would never have." "Children" Alice answered. She looked like she could do cartwheels. "Oh! I can't wait to be an aunt!!" "So, do you think it will work?" I whispered. She sat quietly for a moment, and her expression went blank. I knew she was having a vision, and quietly waited to see what it was about. When she came to, a huge grin swept across her face. "You are going to be a great mom, and Edward is going to be a great daddy. That's all I'm telling you though. I'm not telling you any specifics. I don't want to completely ruin it." She pulled out a memory stick, and plugged it into the usb port on the front of the computer, saving all information she found directly onto it.

When she finished, she placed it in the inner pocket of her jacket, and stood up. "Now, come on. We need to get some books on Weddings so we can hide our little secret." With that, she skipped off to look for books on weddings. I followed her over to a shelf of books. After a few seconds she started pulling books off the shelf. After she was satisfied, we made our way to the librarian. "Did you find everything you need?" she asked, smiling. "Yes, thank you" Alice quipped. The librarian began checking the books out, and looked up at us and smiled. "Getting married?" I smiled shyly, and immediatley started blushing. "Yes, I'm gaining a new sister!" Alice exclaimed with a broad smile. "Well, I've been married for 45 years, and let me tell you- my husband gets on my nerves, but it was the best decision I could have ever made. We had 4 children, and now we have 7 grandchildren that are more beautiful than I ever thought they could be. Congratulations, dear." "Thanks" I muttered shyly. She placed all the books into a bag, and stuck the reciept with the return date printed on it in the bag. "The books are due back in one month, dear. Let me know if you need them for another month, okay?" "Will do!" We exited the library and climbed back into the car and headed for Charlie's. "Do you want me to stay at Charlie's for dinner, so noone has to come back and get you?" "Yeah", I said, "but leave the books in the car. Charlie doesn't know yet, and I'm waiting to tell him. He's going to flip his lid when he finds out." "yeah, he's going to be mad, but he won't try to shoot my brother or anything. Not like it would hurt him, though." We got out and headed inside.

Charlie wasn't home from work yet, but he would be in about an hour. I pulled a pack of chicken from the refrigerator and started opening it in the sink. Alice hopped up on the counter and sat, watching me rinse the chicken off. She wrinkled her nose. "How can you eat that?" I laughed, and placed the breasts in a bowl on the counter. "It's not like I have much choice. Human food is much more complicated than vampire food. All you have to do is jump a bear, or an elk. You don't have to follow a set of direction just to get it cooked to eat it." She laughed at this, and hopped back down from the counter." What else do you need?" " I pointed towards a cabinet and listed the ingredients I needed: italian bread crumbs, vegetable oil, spagetti noodles, and marinara sauce. She sat the items on the counter, and I started making chicken parmesan. Mouthwatering aromas began filling the kitchen as I cooked the chicken and pasta. Once both were finished, I put the chicken in a baking pan and spooned the marinara on top of the chicken, then placed mozzarella on top of each piece, and put it in the oven to melt. "Charlie will be here in 4 minutes and he's exited. He has something to tell you!" "What does he have to tell me?" Alice smiled, and shook her head, saying "Nope. It's not my suprise to tell. But he's really happy about it." I got two plates out scooped pasta onto each plate, spooning marinara on top. Alice retrieved two glasses from the cabinet, filling them with ice and water.

Charlie pulled up, and came into the house. "Hey, Bells. How was school? Dinner smells great. What are we having?" He came into the kitchen and hugged me. "We are having chicken parmesan. How was work?" "It was good. How are you today, Alice?" "I'm splendiferous!" she replied. Charlie sat down at the table as I pulled the chicken from the oven. It smelled divine. I finished our plates, and carried them over to the table, and we began our meal. "Are you eating with us, Alice? I'm sure there's enough." "No, thanks though. I'm allergic to tomatoes." "Well, you're more than welcome to get something else. There's all kind of stuff in the kitchen." "I'm good. So, Charlie, what's got you in such a good mood?" she said, looking in my direction. "It's nothing really. I just.... I met someone today." Wow. Charlie met a woman. I was so happy for him. "Wow, Dad! That's great!! I'm happy for you! So... give me details. What's her name? Are you going to see her again?? He smiled, and said her name was Ellen, and she had a busted tail light. He didn't write her a ticket, but gave her a roll of red tape to cover it with until she could get it fixed. She's new in town, and will be the new director of the animal shelter. "So, when are you going to go ask her out?" Alice asked. "I'm not sure. I think I'm going to give her a few days to get settled in before I go up there." Alice giggled, saying, "You know, adopting a dog is a good way to get brownie points...Trust me. She'll be praying for you to ask her out." I knew that pixie was up to something. I was glad. My dad needed to find someone. He's been alone for 17 years. "Well, Dad, I hope she does say yes. I haven't ever seen you like this, and I like it." "Well, thanks sweetie. I'm glad you approve." I laughed. "Of couse I do! What, did you think I was going to do, rig traps with glue and feather to scare her off? You deserve to be happy."

We finished up, and Charlie cleared the table. The three of us sat in the living room and watched the news for a few minutes. The tope story covered a string of violent murders and dissapearances in Seattle. Alice sat next to me the entire time, not moving a look on her face was one of worry."This world is a crazy place. Bella, have you thought of taking self defense? I hate worrying about what could happen." "No, but if you think I should, I can take it. It wouldn't hurt. Besides, I think it would be cool if I knew I could kick tail, like Angelina Jolie on Mr. and Mrs. Smith." "Well, I don't expect you to be able to take out 5 people at once. I just want you to know how to protect yourself. You're grown now, and you need to know how to handle yourself." "I agree with you Charlie. It would be a great idea for her to learn self defense. We'll get get in a class." "You should take it too, Alice. You're tiny and... I just want you girls to be safe out there." "Don't worry about me. I've taken karate, jui-jitsu, and tae kwon do. I am well versed in defense." Charlie's jaw dropped. "Well... we don't have to worry about you then..." Alice and I laughed, knowing that even without martial arts she would be able to protect herself. I stodd up, and walked towards Charlie. He stood and engulfed me in a hug. "You don't need to come by tomorrow evening. I'm going to be down at Billy's. Maybe you should stop by there and see Jacob." I haven't seen Jacob in nearly a month, maybe longer. He stopped calling me, so I quit trying to be his friend. "Eh. I don't think that would be a good idea. He was a good friend to me, and he will always be my friend. But things change, and so do people. You can tell him I said hey, and that I hope he's doing good, but I won't be going down there." We said our goodbyes and headed out to Alice's car, and made our way home. My thoughts drifted back to the story on the news. I still couldn't shake the look I saw on Alice's face as we sat watching.

" That story on the news.... that wasn't a gang, was it? It was vampires." She let out a sigh, and answered. "Yes, it 's not good whenever our kind go on a rampage in a big city. It draws too much attention. The kind of attention that brings out the Volturi." _ Volturi. _I remembered Edward telling me that they were similar to royalty amoung the vampires. "Why would they be involved?" "Because there are rules. Rules that have been broken by whoever is runnin' all over Seattle drawing attention to us. We can't risk exposure, and the Volturi are powerful. They are not someone that I'd want to mess with." We pulled into the driveway and into the garage. We got out and headed into the house. I headed upstairs to my room where I dropped off my bookbag and the books from the library. I looked up at the clock. 8:30. Edward would be home in the next half hour. I went downstairs and joined Alice in the living room to pick out a movie. "Hey, what movie should we pick? I'm thinking romantic comedy." "Yeah, but what about the guys? They get whiny when we pick a chick about an action comedy?" We looked through the vast collection of movies before picking two to choose from. Rosalie came downstairs and sat on the sofa. "Hey Rose, pick between these two: Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and Click." Rosalie sat for a moment, contemplating her choices. " I say Mr. and Mrs. Smith. That way we get a little of both." Just then our men came in. Edward rushed to me, kissing me on the forehead. "Hey, love. Give me just a few minutes to go clean up and I will be down for the movie. Go pop your corn, ok?" Alice got the movie in the player while I popped my popcorn and grabbed a can drink. Five minute later all 8 of us were settled in for movie night.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- I am sorry it has taken me forever to update this story. I've got writer's block, and I have made changes to this chapter 3 or 4 times, because once I have something written, I re-read it and it doesn't fit. I promise, though, once I get past the writer's block the story will move along smoothly again. And yeah, I know it's alot shorter than usual. I just wanted to get something posted._

_Edward POV_

We were all settled in the living room watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Emmett kept picturing Rosalie as a vampire/ spy/ assassin that has him tied up. Alice blocked my thoughts all evening, visualizing her and Jasper pretending to be Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I shuddered and looked to Jasper for an idea. He looked up at me and shrugged. _I don't know. I know something is bothering her, but she's keepin' her emotions in check. But I know Emmett's gotta stop with whatever he's thinking about. All the lust is gettin' to me and...._ I grimaced.

"Hey, Em, why don't you tone down the Rosalie- Vampirella daydreaming." He smirked at me.

"It's not my fault you're so wound up. Maybe if you tap that.." he said as he pretended to spank the air. Rosalie reached over and smack him in the back of the head. It sounded like marble cracking.

"Owww!!!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. The room erupted in laughter. Bella's beautiful face was a deep red as she laughed, embarrassed. Alice shushed us, and the remainder of the movie was watched without incident.

Once the movie was done, everyone went about their own business. Emmett and Rose went to their room to... reenact certain scenes from the movie, and Alice and Jasper quietly went to theirs. Carlisle and Esme went out to do a little hunting, and I carried Bella to our room. She giggled as I lay her on the bed and began covering her with kisses. Her heart began to race as I kissed my way along her collar bone, up her neck, and to her lips. Bella's soft fingers entwined in my hair, pulling me closer. I slid one hand under her back as I used one hand to grab her hip, pulling her closer. She moaned into the kiss, and not wanting to push her, pulled away. Bella lay there, catching her breath as her heartbeat slowly steadied itself. She looked up at me, pouting her lip.

"You always stop." she whined.

"Bella, my love, I promised you we would try, after we are married. I don't want to hurt you." She poked her bottom lip out, and whined. It was so cute I had to laugh.

" I love you. Get some sleep." She snuggled into me through the blanket, and fell asleep with me humming my lullaby.

Once her breathing had evened itself out, I made my way to Alice's room where she was there waiting with the door open.

"Now that Bella is asleep, I think it's time for us to have a talk." She was definitley worried about something.

"You're right, but everyone needs to hear it, so I need everyone to meet me in the living room." We met in the living room, and either sat or stood while Alice paced back and forth.

" Have any of you heard about what's going on in Seattle? How people are missing, and other people are found brutally murdered?" "Yeah" Emmett said,"the cops are callin' it gang crime, right?"

"Yes, they are. But I don't think it is, and neither does Jazzie. We think someone is making lots of newborns. And I think we know who it is." Silence filled the room as everyone waited for the name.

"Anyone got an idea? No? Well, I think it's James' mate. Victoria." A growl built in my chest, as well as Jasper and Emmett's, and Esme gasped. I shot up from my seat, and stormed upstairs to check on Bella. I could not bear the thought of something happening to my love. She made my eternal existence bearable. More than bearable; she made eternity beautiful and full of love. She was sleeping soundly, and I looked through the window and out into the darkness to be sure no one was out there, and when I felt it was safe, I hurried back downstairs to discuss the situation further.

Carlisle was holding Esme while she dry sobbed into his chest, and Emmett was thinking of the many ways to kill Victoria.

"She's doing it to attack us. It's the only thing that makes sense. She wants Bella. Alice, can you tell how many she's created so far?" Her face went blank for a moment, then she looked around the room at our family wide eyed.

" She's got about 15 newborns so far. We need to do something quick. Not only do we need help, but we need to try to take care of all of this without the Volturi finding out, because they won't like it when they learn that a human knows about us. And I can tell you now that they will either want her to be changed, or they will kill her."

A growl escaped from my lips, and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

"Son, we will protect her. She is part of our family. We will need some help. Tomorrow I will contact the Quileutes. They have as much interest in this matter as we do, and I am sure they don't want a small army of uncontrollable newborn vampires possibly crossing into their territory." I could clearly remember the stench from our last rendevous with those dogs. Only a few of us knew, as our family was considerably smaller at the time. I was scared for Bella. I was scared for my family. I only hoped that nothing would go wrong, and that once this was all over, Bella and I could finally be happy.


End file.
